The invention relates to a method for geodetic monitoring of rails on which traveling conveying devices move.
DE 197 47 872 C2 discloses a system for measuring rails, in particular running rails for cranes, storage/retrieval machines, running-wheel blocks, and the like, having arranged on the rail a transmitter unit that has a laser with at least one laser beam that runs in the longitudinal direction of the rail, and having a drivable receiver unit that can travel on the same rail in the longitudinal direction of the rail, and having at least one photoreceiver that faces the laser beam and that generates an output signal triggered by the impinging laser beam, making it possible to determine the location of the laser beam in a vertical measuring surface oriented transverse to the longitudinal direction of the rails, a proximity sensor for determining the change in distance between the transmitter unit and the receiver unit being provided. The photoreceiver has a rectangular matrix having a plurality of pixels arranged immediately adjacent to one another, the electrical output signals of which are supplied to an electronic evaluation unit that is used to determine the point of impact of the spatially position-stabilized laser beam in the measurement surface using electronic means only by evaluating the pixel output signals. The photoreceiver is an optoelectric camera, and arranged in front of it as measuring surface is a light-permeable scatter diffusing screen that is embodied optically on the matrix of the camera.